Fluid delivery systems may be used in dentistry for delivering liquids or gases. Valve assemblies for conventional fluid delivery systems used in dentistry include a panel-mounted female member that is in fluid communication with the fluid source. The male member of the assembly is attached to a fluid-carrying conduit that connects to the dental appliance that dispenses the fluid. A panel-mounted shut-off valve and a panel-mounted flow-rate control valve are used to control fluid flow through the conduit after the male and female members are connected.
Employing panel-mounted shut-off and flow-rate control valves takes up space on the panel surface and adds to the complexity of the plumbing for the fluid delivery system. Moreover, it is difficult to clean panel-mounted flow-rate control valves.